The Hospital
by TecnaTimmyFans
Summary: This is an au Winx club story. Tecna has always been depressed and struggled with a lot of things, eating disorders, self harm, bullying, you name it amd it happened. She gets sent off to a place to help her- a mental hospital. She meets so many people, but one person in particular strikes her attention. Will she recover or lose total control of herself? Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Tecna sighed. She really didn't want her addiction to spiral out of control- just her dirty little secret right? Everyone has one!

Addiction for what?" You may ask. Well, for nine months now, this poor innocent fairy got turned into a seeping pit of depression. Her outlet? Not eating, throwing up, taking a razor to her skin. She never imagined that nine months later she would have hundreds of lines on her skin, all over her body. Her thighs, wrists, hips, anywhere she could. She hated how she looked and hated her body. At first it was eating healthy and cutting carbs. But she didn't get the results she wanted. So she skipped a few meals here and there and excessively exercised. Still not enough. So whenever she ate, she threw it up or simply didn't eat at all. In months, she became skin and bones. This fairy was so thin she couldn't even transform without passing out. She had to drop out of college, Zenith University, to be exact, and get better.

As of right now, she was packing for a journey to change her path. She wanted help. She wanted to become happy and live life, not fearing for someone to see her cuts or force feed her. She was going to St. John's psychiatric hospital.

She walked out the door and took one last look at her now bare walls. This would be the last time she would be seeing her room for months.

Tecna got in the car and looked out the window the whole ride, not even bothering to talk to her parents. There was nothing to talk about at this point. They became so frustrated that the just ignored her. She was left to her thoughts during that car ride. She saw other fairies flying and laughing and grew envious of them.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Tecna got her things and silently left the car. She didn't talk much anymore to her parents.

She walked into the doors, greeted by an overly peppy employee.

"Welcome to St. John's! May I ask what your name is?"

"Tecna." She said, barley above a whisper.

"Ah! Here you are! You are in room 107 T. Here is a schedule that you follow everyday unless stated otherwise, a pamphlet about what we have to offer, and some books for the bettering of the mind! Have a great stay and we hope you gain a full recovery!"

Tecna groaned. She didn't know what was worse. The old crabby teachers at school, or the overly peppy, annoying employees here. She looked down at her schedule.

Tecna Logica (schedule specifically for you!)  
7-9=Free time! Wake up and walk around, get ready and prepare for the day. Living room is room 204  
9-10=breakfast. The cafeteria serves great food.  
10-12= group therapy. Room 409  
12-1=lunch  
1-2 =more free time  
3-4=doctor examination and medication  
4-5=one on one therapy  
5-6=dinner!  
6-10= free time  
10:30-lights out, bed time!

It was 6:45 right now so she had plenty of free time to unpack and get acquainted with the place. She made her way to her room and was pleasantly surprised. It was a nice queen sized bed (with a super soft mattress!) with a desk and a swivel chair, a big bookshelf filled with classics, and other various things around the room. Unpacking only took her a few minutes, as the only things she was allowed to bring we're books, clothes, and basic needs for living. She was not allowed to bring any electronics, which was a bit difficult for the technology fairy.

Breaking her from her train of thought was a knock on the door. Tecna walked over and opened it.  
"Hello! We heard that there was a new patient and I wanted to come say hi. I'm Flora." She said.  
"Hi Flora. I'm Tecna." She said, happy that she wouldn't be alone in this place.  
"I was wondering if you would like to come out and hang out with me and my friends. They are all really nice, well, with the exception of one. His name is Riven, but once he trusts you he opens up."  
"Thanks...you sure?"  
"Of course! I remember my first day here. It wasn't fun being alone..." Flora said.  
"Well...let's go." Said Tecna, slightly afraid.  
They walked out to the living room and Flora waved at a decent sized group of people.  
"Hey guys! This is Tecna. She's new here!"  
"Hi! I'm Musa. This is Bloom, Stella, Layla, Nabu, Riven, Brandon, Helia, Sky, and this is Timmy!" She said indicating to every person as she said their name.  
"Nice to meet you!" Tecna said.

Hope you guys like this! Leave suggestions on what should happen next! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy looked up as his name was said, and he saw the new patient, Tecna. He stared for a minute.  
'Great dragon she's beautiful!" He thought. He could see that her eyes were so sad and wanted to fix that.  
"Nice to meet you!" She said. 'Wow she has a melodic voice...'  
"Woah! Is that a diagram for the robo tron engine with 90 megapixels?" She said, looking over his shoulder at what he was sketching.  
"Yeah...you know electronics?" He asks, astonished.  
"Yeah, I'm actually a technology fairy." She said.  
"Cool! You're from Zenith I assume?"  
"Yeah actually!"  
The two of them started talking and didn't stop until it was time to leave. She got to know a lot of people I'm a short amount of time and they actually liked her! That was something that was new to Tecna.  
"Where is you room Tecna? I'll walk you!" He asked.  
"107 T."  
"Cool! I'm in T house too!"  
They both started waking.  
"Timmy, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? You seem really happy."  
Well, Timmy was a bit hesitant to answer that but he oddly trusted Tecna as much as his close friends, despite knowing the technology fairy for not even a night.  
He took a deep breath.  
"I have something called panic disorder. I have random attacks without any idea they are coming...I can't breathe or calm down. I have to wait for them to pass. I have really bad anxiety due to this...I am constantly worrying when the next one will happen. I have severe depression as well. I was abandoned as a child...left on the doorstep of an orphanage wrapped in a blanket with a note attached to me."  
Tecna had no idea that someone like Timmy, who seemed so happy, could have something as severe as that. What she didn't know, however, is that that was the happiest he'd been in a while.  
"Can I ask why you're here?"  
Tecna decided now or never.  
"Severe depression, suicidal thoughts, self harm, and eating disorders." She said without taking a breath.  
Now it was Timmy's turn to be shocked. He wondered how someone as pretty and smart and charming as Tecna could...hurt herself in any way.  
"I'm sorry Tecna...I didn't know. If you ever need to talk, come to me, or really anyone in our group. I'll try to help."  
"Thanks Timmy...no one has ever told me that before..." A silence came between them, but not an uncomfortable one.  
They approached her room.  
"Thanks for walking with me Timmy! I really appreciate it. See you tomorrow?"  
"Anytime Tec. See you tomorrow!"  
Tecna smiled as she closed her door. She met people that...that actually liked her.  
'Tec? I've never had a nickname before...' She thought, happily falling asleep.

The next morning was a morning she couldn't wait to come. She got dressed and walked out of her room for free time.  
"Hey Tecna!" Said Musa, coming forwards her. "What's up? Sleep ok?"  
"Actually, Yes! Thanks Musa. Are the others up yet?"  
"Yeah. Flora and Stella are, and so are Helia and Timmy."  
"Cool!"  
"Hey Teccie!" Yelled Stella, waving her hand obnoxiously.  
"Haha hey guys!"  
"Tec lets all clamper schedules to see if we have the same group therapy." Said Timmy.  
Tecna pushed her schedule to him, and watched as he looked it over and circled the group therapy and wrote his name next to it.  
"We have the same group!" He said. Tecna was happy, but slightly worried. He would hear her story and judge her.  
"Cool." She said, hoping that he didn't notice the false smile. However, to her disadvantage, he did.  
"Tec, sweetie, no need to be scared! Everyone is so nice, and would never judge you, especially Timmy." Flora said, as if reading her thoughts.  
A bell rang, signaling breakfast. Tecna a stomach dropped. She hated meal time...  
They met up with the others and found a vacant table. They all sat down while the guys got their lunch, as guys were called first.  
"Soooo Tecna, you and Timmy get along pretty well." Stella said, hoping for gossip. Tecnas face flushed with embarrassment.  
"Stella stop! Leave the poor girl alone." Said Layla, as the guys returned with what looked like half of the kitchen on their plates.  
The girls got up to get lunch and Tecna got scared. Flora noticed this.  
"Honey, it's ok. No one will mind if you eat, even if it's a small amount. You don't have to eat it all, and some is better than none. We understand Tecna!"  
Somehow Flora hit right where she needed to.  
"Thanks Flora." Tecna said, getting some oatmeal, berries and yogurt, a very small amount of each.  
She sat down and barley ate anything, and left most of her meal untouched, as always. It was now normal. However, for most of the other girls, it was not.  
"Are you gonna finish that fairy?" Riven asked, almost as if he wanted to frighten her.  
"Uh...no. You can have it.." She said, pushing her tray to him.  
"Good." Was all he said in response.  
She wanted to go to the bathroom, to throw up what she did eat, but the bathrooms were locked during meals to avoid throwing up at meals. She sighed, gazing off into the distance. She heard people say goodbye to her and felt people get up out of their chair.  
"Tec?"  
She snapped back to reality and saw that Timmy was trying to talk to her.  
"Huh? Sorry..." She said, trailing off.  
"No, no, don't worry! We have group now. Let's walk together." Timmy said exchanging his hand for her to help her up. She took his hand, and got up.  
"What should I expect?" She asked Timmy, slightly afraid once more. Was she going to be forced to talk?  
"Well...they make the new patients talk a bit about why they are here and things, only for a few minutes, and then it's just a typical therapy session."  
"Great..." Tecna said, sarcastically.  
"Oh and Riven has group with us!"  
She remained silent this time. Timmy sensed that she didn't want to talk anymore, and they walked to the room in silence.

-  
Authors note: hey guys! Sorry this one is so short. It was kind of a filler, and it developed some of the characters a bit more. I also wanted to get this up! Someone gave me a great idea for this, and I can't wait to use it! If you have an idea or thought or scenario to be put in the story, please review! I love hearing from you all :) This one kind of sucked- sorry! The next one will be better, promise!


End file.
